My Days with Link
by MalinTheSwede
Summary: Epona tells her story about Link and Zelda's love. DISCONTINUED. LinkxZelda. Epona's POV.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Well, here's another attempt at writing...R&R please.)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of the characters.

We flew across Hyrule field like we always do. Link and I. It was a glorious day today though, and I felt like I was flying. I trusted Link with my whole heart to guide me along, and today was no exception. I didn't know where Link was taking me, but if I had to guess I would probably say that he was taking me to Kakariko Village. We were speeding across Kakariko Gorge at the time, running towards the village.

I was right. We entered Kakariko village before I could even register it in my head. Link slowed me down to a trot, and he stopped me by the spring. I felt him get off, and he just stood there for a moment petting me gently.

"You ran well, Epona. Just like you always have." He says in his soothing voice to me. I knicker to him and shake my head in approval. He then leaves me there. Sometimes I don't know how long he will leave me in one place. All I can do is stand. Waiting as patiently as I can for him to return. I would see him disappear into a place I've heard humans call "Malo Mart." I think humans go in there for supplies, but I don't think I shall ever find out.

Link stops on his way back over to me to talk to someone. I just see from a distance, though, and I cannot make out what they are saying. I have learned the human tongue, although I will never be able to speak it. I see Link wave goodbye to the person, and he is now walking towards me. As he nears, I welcome him with a soft neigh, making him smile. He mounts me quickly, and I am more than ready to go. I listen and feel for his commands as he urges me on with a snappy, "Hyahh." It is more than familiar to me, and I immediately bolt forward.

Night is falling fast. I hate night time, especially when I have to endure it alone. We rush across Hyrule field again, only now it is dark. I can tell that Link is going home. To Ordon. My home and his home as well. I will always feel the safest there, grazing outside on Link's front lawn, waiting for him to get up in the morning to go herd goats up at my second favorite place in the world. The Ranch. I know all the goats by their names that they give each other. I am close friends with all the goats, and we talk often. When we can, that is. Link stops me in front of his house, says goodnight, takes my saddle and bridle off, and goes into his house for the night.

In the morning, I am refreshed with the spring air that surrounds me. Flowers are budding at my hooves, and I feel as if I am in heaven. I am snapped out of my fantasies by the familiar voice known as Link. He lunges the saddle on my back, making me grunt slightly, then he puts my bridle on. More gentler this time.

"I have the day off from the ranch today, Epona." Link pats me. "But I'm afraid I still have to ride you somewhere." He sighs deeply.

I don't mind. In fact, I am glad because I need something to do. I hate just standing there all day whenever Link has the day off. It's really the most terrible thing ever. He doesn't mount me right away. Instead he sits down in the grass and looks around. I wish I could talk to him and ask him what's wrong, but he hasn't turned into a wolf for quite a long time. He begins talking to me, not knowing that I can understand it.

"Oh, Epona...how come I can't express my feelings toward Zelda? What's wrong with me? I've loved her ever since I saw her, but I am afraid to tell her..." He stops and examines the ground.

This is not a surprise to me. I have known there was always something between them, but this is a first. Link is actually telling me out loud now, and I am surprised by that. I see the sadness in his eyes as he looks up at me, and I wish I was human for just a few seconds so I could comfort him and tell him that everything would be okay, but I cannot, of course. So I just stand there as he mounts me now finally.

(A/N: Chapter two will have more LinkxZelda in it, and I will try to make it longer. This chapter was just mainly and introduction.)


	2. Chapter 2

So, Link and I walked through Faron Woods. I guess he wasn't in a hurry to get where he was going. I was just thinking about Link's feelings for Zelda when I realized we were in Hyrule Field. Link had taken me into a canter, and was heading over to a line of guards walking around. What were they doing in Hyrule Field? I have certainly never seen them before in this region. As we near them, I can see that they look worried. When we are right next to them, Link dismounts me, and begins talking to them.

"What are you guys doing in Hyrule Field?" Link asks, looking puzzled.

A guard answers, "The royal Princess Zelda has gone missing, and we have been assigned to help find her."

"What?!" Link chokes.

"Yeah. She went missing last night and she didn't return." The guard looks around. "We have to keep moving. Keep an eye out for her, Link. I would think that you could find her, considering the facts." The guard had heard of Link and his adventures. But then again, who hasn't?

"I will..." Link mounts me quickly and gives me the commands to gallop. I obeyed without hesitation. I knew how he treated these matters, and I was motivated in every way to make sure I got him wherever he was going safely.

We ran all over the place. I couldn't go everywhere with Link, though, like Lake Hylia and the Gerudo Desert. I would have to wait patiently for him to return, but, unfortunately both times he left me he didn't return with Zelda. Each time we searched a new place and didn't find her, his face would gradually become sadder. The thing about this adventure was that Link didn't know where to really look. On all his other adventures, he had known where to look in a way.

After a long, dreadful day of disappointment Link rode me to Castle Town. I assume to talk with the guards again to see if they had found her. I'm guessing they didn't because when Link approached me, he looked tired and sad. He mounted me slowly, and pushed me into a slow canter. I hoped that he wasn't going to search anymore today because he seemed much to tired.

He was heading home. We pulled into Faron Woods at a trot, and I think that Link was asleep on my back. Luckily, I knew my way around. As we passed by the Ordon spring, I caught a whiff of something that was not familiar to me to be in this part of the area. So, I stopped, took another sniff and I could've sworn it was the scent of a girl. Zelda perhaps? I looked around, excited to maybe have found her. I walked into the clearing that held the spring, and there she was, lying on her stomach. But something was wrong. She wasn't moving. She was laying next to the water, and I noticed a trail of blood at my feet leading to where she was laying. I looked past her at the water, and the water around her had turned red. I had to wake up Link! I quickly shook my whole body and neighed. I felt him sit up from my saddle and gasp quite loudly. He jumped down off me and ran to her.

When he reached her, he gently turned her over revealing a hideous sight of bruises and blood. She was unconscious and I don't know if she was breathing or not. Link put his ear to her mouth and looked slightly relieved. She was breathing, but it looked like it was labored. He was holding her in arms, stroking her face and looking at her ever so lovingly. He was also pressing a cloth against her biggest cut, which was what was causing most of the bleeding. It was right across her abdomen.

He carried her over to a nearby tree and propped her up against it very gently, trying not to aggravate her wounds. Her eyes are closed still, and Link is kneeling next to her, looking over her body. I think I see him blush once or twice. He runs his hand through her dirty hair, inching closer to her face with his. He reaches down and kisses her very quickly on her lips. Then he begins speaking very quietly to her.

"Zelda...can you hear me?"

No answer. "Good..." he pauses. "I just wanted to say something that I've put off for... too long." he pauses for so long that I can hardly stand it. "I...I think I'm in love with you."

Zelda almost immediately opens her eyes, surprising Link. "Link?" she says in almost an inaudible voice. "Is that true?" her eyes look hopeful.

"Is what true?" Link turns crimson, and looks away extremely embarrassed.

"Do you really love me?" Zelda reaches up with a shaky hand and turns Link's head so that he is looking in her eyes again.

He pauses. "Yes..."

Zelda brightens up instantly, as if Link had healed her with some simple words. In a way, though, he had. "Oh, Link, do you have any idea how long I've waited to hear you say those words?" She pulls him down into a stronger kiss than before, and he moves his body closer to hers. Before he can get into it even more, Zelda stops him.

"Wait...I'm hurt." Zelda looks at him with her eyes half closed and mumbles something before drifting off to sleep again.

Link picks her up very carefully and lifts her up onto me. Link mounts me afterward, sitting behind her and wrapping one arm around her while keeping his other hand on the reins. He kicks me gently, and I walk forward. I am trying to be gentle with the special person I am carrying. It is a long journey across Hyrule Field, and the problem is the fact that we cannot run with Zelda so hurt, but if she doesn't get help in time, she could die. I am trying to walk as fast as I can without bumping her.

Night is falling as we finally approach Hyrule castle. Link quickly stops me in front of Castle Town and lifts Zelda down gently, but swiftly. I can see the worry in his eyes as he carries her into Castle Town and out of my sight. I can only wait now, hoping that she'll be alright.

(A/N: Well, there it is. The second chapter. Please tell me what you think!!! I am dying to know!)


End file.
